My Life Would Suck Without You
by Miss.Millz.N1
Summary: What happens after Bella becomes pregnant with Edward’s child while he’s married to another woman? Summary inside. AH/AU kinda OOC Rated M for Adult Themes and Language.
1. Preface

**Summary:** _Bella and Edward have been best friends since the day they met at the park when they were only 5. Bella Loves Edward and Edward Loves Bella. But neither one of them has the guts to tell the other. What happens when Edward marries someone else and Bella becomes pregnant with Edwards child? Will he leave his wife for Bella?_

**Authors Note: **_Rated M just in case. First FanFic, so I'm totally open to constructive criticism. Just a heads up, I know where this is headed…and it's not exactly happy. This is dedicated to the awesome EllaxxEdward. Hope you enjoy._

_I Own Nothing!!_

Preface:

BPOV

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

The smile he wore didn't reach his eyes. A fake.

I wanted so bad to believe him, but how could I? I was carrying my best friend's child.

I was carrying my _married _best friend's child.

I wanted everything to be alright, but how could it be, when everything that was happening was so wrong?

I suddenly realized that any flicker of hope I had had disintegrated in a sudden burst of flames.

Nothing was alright anymore.

_Review please._

_The more reviews the faster Ch.1 goes up._

_Thanks In Advance:_

_Millz 3_


	2. Im Not Okay

**So Sorry it took so long.**

**i just wanted to make sure i had chapter two done before i put this up.**

**thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited and wat not.**

**Much Love: Millz!**

**I Own Nothing(:**

* * *

You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed - My Chemical Romance

* * *

Chapter One:

BPOV

"You WHAT," I almost shrieked into the phone. It was Saturday morning and I was on a long distance phone call with Edward, my best friend.

I heard a sigh on the other end, "I'm coming home on-."

"Not that," I cut him off. "Just repeat the last part." I was praying to God that I had heard wrong. _Why?_ I thought to myself. _I've been good. I honestly don't think I deserve this._

"Bells…I'm getting married."

_God kill me now!_

"Oh my gosh. That's awesome," I hoped my voice didn't sound as fake to him as it did to me. "I'm so happy for you guys"

I didn't need to ask who it was. Of course it was Tanya, his girlfriend of three years. I met her one summer. Never liked her. Blonde. I could've sworn Edward told me he preferred brunettes. Typical guy.

It wasn't just me who didn't like her. Alice, Edwards twin sister, and Rosalie, their sister in-law, were more open about their dislike towards her. At least I made an effort.

Not like she deserved it.

For some unknown reason, she hated me the moment she saw me. How did Edward miss the glares she directed towards me? How did he not hear the not-so-silent confrontations we had, or the disgusted sounds she would make every time she saw me. I swear men could be so blind.

***

After another twenty minutes of false excitement (mainly on my part), I excused myself, telling him I had a pile of laundry to attend to. I hung up the phone, turned up the volume on my iPod dock, and cried.

How could this happen to me. I was in love with my best friend and now he's getting married. If I had been honest with him from the start maybe none of this would have ever happened. I loved him from the day that we all met at the park. I remember loving him even before I knew what love was. I knew, even then, that he was too good for me. He had always been so charming and intelligent even at the age of five. I knew he would never want me the way I wanted him

Wasn't I a smart kid.

Halfway through I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance, my thoughts were disturbed by my cell phone vibrating. I reluctantly pushed myself off the bed to pick it up.

"Hello," oh God! Was that really my voice? It sounded like that of a person who just lost the love of their life. Oh wait…that's me.

"Holy shit Bella," an extremely high pitched voice said on the other end. Of course it was Alice, Edward's sister. "I'm guessing he told you."

"Is it that obvious?" I croaked. God I need a glass of water.

"No, not at all. You just sound like your dead inside that's all." Ouch. "Do you want me to come over? We could make plans to castrate Edward. Or, better yet, when him and his _bitch_ get here we could take all her clothes and dye them brown. OMG! We should do that. Who wants to walk around wearing the colour brown for the rest of their life? Oh please. Please Bella. PLEASE!"

Yup that's Alice. To her the best way to get back at someone is through their clothes. I guess that's why we're such great friends. She's just so…different.

"Gee Alice. As much fun as that sounds I think I'll take a rain check. I rather just stay home alone and drown myself in movies and Ben & Jerry's."

"Fine," she finally said with an exasperated sigh. "Me and Rose will make evil plans without you. I'll call you tomorrow."

Then I was alone with my B&J's ice cream watching the Titanic sink and wishing I was drowning with it.

EPOV

_What have I _done_? _I just told the love of my life I was marrying another woman. But no, Bella wasn't the love of my life, Tanya was. That's why I was marrying her. I love Tanya. Right? Of course I did.

I picked up my phone again. Now all I had to do was tell my family.

The phone rang twice before an excited soprano voice squealed my name.

"Edward!" Alice, my sister, screamed. "Oh, my god! I miss you _so_ much! Are you coming home soon? Its bin so long. Well what's up? Tell me everything. I mean…wow. You don't even call that much anymore. Is something wrong? Should I be worried? Oh my god. You're not using drugs are you? Do you know who irresponsible that is Ed-"

"Alice," I knew then that I had to stop her before she _really_ started panicking. "I'm fine. Breath. I'm sorry I haven't called. School and Tanya keep me busy," I said with a nervous laugh.

"Speaking of _Tanya_," she said before I could continue, speaking me fiancées name as if it was an expletive. "How is she?" She asked. I doubted she sincerely cared. She was constantly expressing her detest for Tanya.

"Well actually," I began. "That's why I called. I thought that everyone should know that I proposed to Tanya and we're getting married." I tried to say it as fast as possible, hoping she wouldn't hear me. I loved my sister but when she's mad she gets really scary. Trust me; you don't want to be the one she's pissed at.

It was silent for a few heart beats before I heard hysterical laughter coming from the other end. Did she think I was joking? What the hell was so _FUNNY?!_

"Edward," Alice got out before she was overcome by another round of giggles. I was starting to get really pissed.

"Alice. What the hell is so _funny?!_" I was fuming. Here I was, telling her I'm getting married, and she's laughing at some unknown joke.

"You are," she stated, sobering up. "I mean seriously? I know you're not marrying Tanya. Are you?" She asked. Her tone sounded like she was just daring me to say yes. Well someone was in for a rude awakening.

"Yes Alice. I am marrying Tanya, and I would appreciate it if you-," I started before Alice cut me off in a tone that questioned my sanity.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!?! I HATE THAT GIRL! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?!" A small part of my mind was wondering the same thing, and that set me off.

"It's none of _YOUR_ business Alice. I love her and we're getting married." She snorted at that. "Get over it Alice." She was starting to get on my nerves. Why couldn't she just accept that I loved Tanya? _Because you don't. _A small voice in the back of my head answered. _Shut up! _I shot back.

"What about Bella? Huh!?!" What was she talking about? She couldn't know how I felt about her. I'd never told anybody.

"What about Bella?" Better play dumb just in case.

"She doesn't even like Tanya, you dick! Doesn't it matter to you what your best friend thinks about your _fiancée_?" What the hell did she mean? Bella does like Tanya. Doesn't she? I thought she did.

"You're such a liar Alice. Bella told me herself. Just because you don't like Tanya don't drag Bella down with you!" I couldn't believe Alice. I thought they were friends. Why would she accuse Bella of disliking Tanya? Bella liked everyone.

"You're so blind Edward. You have a brain and two eyes. Why don't you start using them?" And she was gone.

I hung up the phone and walked away thinking about Bella. Alice had been lying. I know Bella would never lie to me.

Would she?

* * *

**Reviews get chapter two up faster**

**xox**

**Millz**


	3. Acadia

**So I'm kinda feeling like a bad person right now.**

**i may have "stretched the truth" abit to some of you**

**honestly i just finished this today**

**i haven't even started chapter three yet**

**yeah im a bad cookie**

**but its all good now cause yesterday was my last exams...so that mean like two weeks to make it up to you guys before i goto summer school**

**Anyhoo...i wanted to say Merci Beacoup to all you amazing readers who reviewed, favourited, alerted and what not**

**You guys seruously rock my socks**

**anyhoo i hope u enjoy**

**p.s....i own nothing**

* * *

Sometimes it reminds me of when we, we used to belong here - Marianas Trench

* * *

Chapter Two

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to an annoying buzzing sound. After a few seconds of disoriented thoughts, I recognized the sound to be my cell phone vibrating. The clock on my iPod dock read 9:27am. I turned in the direction of the buzzing and answered the phone.

"Hello," I said before overcome by a huge yawn.

"Wake up sleepy head," the familiar voice of Alice sang on the other end. "You have 45 minutes to get up and look half way decent or you're gonna miss it."

"What are you talking about," I mumbled, still half asleep. "It's Saturday Al, let me sleep." Couldn't I enjoy eight hours alone?

"Oh my God! You forgot, didn't you?" What was she talking about? Forgot what? "Bella check your calendar," she instructed.

I groaned and rolled out of bed, dragging my feet to the calendar hanging in my kitchen. My eyes scanned the page before me, searching for the correct Saturday. When I found it, I let out a gasp of shock.

"No! How could I forget?" I questioned myself aloud. Today was the day Edward came home. I had marked it on my calendar just last Sunday when he had called.

"Why didn't you call earlier? His plane lands in a half hour." I was getting mad. Yeah, I know he's my best friend, and I should remember these things, but it was a rough week and I can't remember _everything._

"Calm down Bella." CALM!? "I had a feeling you would forget so instead, you're coming over and we're throwing a little 'welcome home' party"

At least that was better than me sleeping through his arrival and having a pissed best friend at my door.

"Fine, Alice. I'll see you in 45 minutes," I said grudgingly. I did not want to endure a party – or any event for that matter – with Tanya within a 20 mile radius.

"Actually," Alice voice cut off my thoughts, "you have 20, seeing as you wasted time being forgetful. So…I'll see you soon." And she hung up.

Shit!

I stumbled around my apartment, fully awake and silently scolding myself. I threw myself – almost literally – into the shower and stood in front of my closet, trying to solve my lifelong dilemma of what to wear.

Eventually I settled on a pair of skinnies, a deep blue blouse and black flats. Just as I was finishing my last pop tart, there was an eager knock at the door.

I ran, suddenly excited, to open the door for Alice. I unlocked the door, swung it open, and smiled down at my pixie friend.

She was short, about 4 feet 9, with short black hair sticking out in every direction. She had stunning green eyes, not unlike her brothers. She was beautiful. It was obvious she was Edward's twin.

She looked me over once before wiping away an invisible tear.

"I've taught you well," she said with pride.

If I was being honest, she was right. Before we met, I would have gladly left my house in old sweats. Instead of saying that out loud I merely rolled my eyes at her.

"Hi to you too Alice"

She smiled. "I've missed you so much," she said before launching herself at me.

"I've missed you too Alice," I said hugging her back.

After high school we barely saw each other. Alice went to New York and I went back to Phoenix. It was hard living without one of my best friends.

"You really do look good, Bella," she said.

Please. I looked the same as I had when I was 13, minus the braces. Yeah maybe I grew just a little, developed a bit, but still nothing big. I was still Bella.

"Thanks, Alice. So, are we leaving my door way anytime soon or what," I joked.

"Okay, let's go."

***

We spent most of the time talking. After university, I got a place of my own. I still lived in Forks – anything to keep Charlie (my dad) sane. Alice lived in Seattle with Jasper, her boyfriend and Rosalie's younger brother. We saw each other often. A three hour drive can't separate friends. Sometimes I would stay over her apartment for a few days or sometimes she would come to my house. For the summer her and Jasper stayed at her parents' house.

I found myself reminiscing of the days we used to spend there; the sound of Marianas Trench playing softly in the background. It was my second home. I probably spent more time there than my actual house growing up. What's the point of going home when—almost—everyone you love isn't there.

I remember all the times we used to play in the backyard and laugh at absolutely nothing. Times we used to stay up all night watching pointless movies just so we would be together. The random days we would just break out into song. Holidays together. Birthdays. All my best memories were in that house.

As we pulled into the hidden driveway I felt a sense of happiness wash over me. I was home at last. This is where I belong.

EPOV

It had to be the longest flight of my life.

What was supposed to be an eight hour flight like ages.

I always hated flying. I didn't have a fear or anything; I just don't like being cramped in one spot for hours on end.

I would rather walk across the country.

It was well worth it though. I was finally going home: for good. After four years of school in New York going back to Washington was like the second coming of Christ.

I was never the type to live in the fast lane. I liked things calm and quiet. I missed the continuous rainfall and how sunny days held the same religious importance as Christmas morning. Most importantly I missed my family, friends and the house I grew up in.

All of my best memories are in that house. Every sleepover, birthday and house party has a memory attached to it. The days we would just hang around, laughing at each other. Even when I was old and grey, I would always remember those days.

***

I was finally in the backseat of a taxi. Tanya was talking about something, but I was so consumed with the fact that I was almost home. I was too busy taking in the sight of all the familiar places to pay attention. Nothing changed much over time.

As we turned into an almost non-existent drive, I was overwhelmed with a sense of joy. I was home again at last.

We got out of the taxi, collected our luggage, paid the taxi driver and walked towards the door. Before reaching the door Tanya grabbed my hand with a slight smirk on her face. Any other time I would have asked what she was smirking about, but I couldn't find it in me to bother.

I knocked on the door once before it opened and I was attacked.

* * *

**I dont think some of you noticed but i changed some stuff in Ch.1 and the summary.**

**Okay so review and what not**

**cause they seriously make me smile(:**

**let ****me noe what you think, what i can do better, or if its just a load of crap**

**lol**

**xox**

**Millz3**


	4. Hiatus

So I've been procrastinating a lot lately. I didn't really want to do this till I knew I had to.

So MLWSWY is kind of on hiatus. I thought since it was summer break I would have more time, but the only reason I wrote in the first place was to procrastinate homework.

Also, I'm not really happy with the quality of my writing. I wont post a new chapter till I've re-written the first two.

Sorry to anyone who cared or was looking forward to an update.

xox

Millz


End file.
